starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunix Web
Slade's oldest daughter and the smartest of the bunch. She is a technological and engineering wiz as well as a accomplished slicer. Slade meet her mother while on a smuggling run to bring food and other supplies to the settlement she lived on. He found her attractive and she saw him as a hero. She joined his crew for a short while but his adventures were starting to get more and more dangerous. Soon she returned to her home, but she would soon find out she brought a little bit of him back with her. History She lived the life of a normal settlement girl, working hard and dodging the advances of off worlders. She grew an interest in technology/engineering as a hobby and trade. But this wasn't her first love, the first being the holonet. It kept her occupied for most of her life. She basically self taught herself how to slice into other systems. Other then these two hobbies, life was boring. When she came of age she left the settlement to find her place in life. She worked for small legal corporations but soon found her self liking the underground world more. She even worked for a Hutt for a while, got him mad at her, then payed him off. She was Careful with her slicing, never going after to big a target and covering her tracks very well. Any enemies she had she framed with her slicing, or found enough dirt on them to get them locked away for a long time. She would later find information on the Red Dragon and her father, who was dealing with some mercs at the time during the early days of the xen'chi war. She already knew who her father was before, but she never had a interest in him til now. She started to make an effort to find him. Along the way she discovered her two half sisters, and while they searched for Slade they made one hell of a team with her as their leader of sorts. It was Lunix's tireless tracking through the holonet that she was able to find Slade and learned why he decided to retire. Skills Engineer/Technician Technology and machinery was always a big interest to Lunix. As such she could always be found tinkering with something. She was first taught in this trade by the numerous techs and engineers around the settlement. She is able to take apart just about any complex ship part, understand how it is suppose to work, improve on it in some way, then put it back together. Her skills earned her a large sum of credits over the years and with smart investing, she has become fairly rich. Martial Arts Every girl on their own should be able to protect themselves, and Lunix seems to always be the target of some rough men. Because of how her body looks many mistake her for a weakling or easy prey. Her skill in unarmed combat is at a level where anyone who crosses her won't know what hit them till they wake up the next day. Equipment Virtual Computer The VC is a nifty device Lunix created, basically when its on she can see the Holo net and interact with it like she would in the real world. The system allows her to wireless link up with just about any other system, which helps her in her slicing efforts. For systems that are hard wired she can easily plug in, but she would need to be on site which may put her into harms way. The VC also acts as a sensor, able to detect movement, infrared, X-ray, gas and others. "Flash" Shield Gen A powerful personal shield generator that is linked with the VC. When the VC detects incoming fire the generator will "flash" up a small powerful shield where a blaster bolt would hit. While this conserves power and provides and strong defense it does have its draw backs. It can't put up more then 3 shields at a time and can't continuously over a moderate amount of time. So if someone is shooting at Lunix, the shield just gives her that much more time to get behind cover. Tazer Gloves these are part of the Virtual Computer, allowing her to physically interact with the cyber world of the holonet. They also act as a stun weapon, shocking a target upon touch to disable them or even knock them out. Doesn't matter how big the target is, they go down quickly enough that Lunix can then get out of there.